Die Träne der Erde
by Codified Likeness Utility
Summary: Lügen und Intrigen begeleiten die verwirrte Zeitreisende Sophia. Eine unglaubwürde Geschichte würde die Zukunft aller Ändern. Aber kann sie ihr glauben schenken? Kann Sophia eine göttliche Widergeburt ihr Volk, die Tuatha de Dannan befreien?
1. Prolog

Meine erste SG Atlantis FF! _smile _Naja, na dann mal zu dem üblichen:

Mir gehört nichts außer meine Personen und Erfinden!Ich will auch kein Geld damit verdienen!

Um was es geht? Das müsst ihr schon lesen!(Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich das selber nicht so genau!)

Und vergesst nicht: Reviews helfen einem weiter zu schreiben!

Nachtengel

* * *

„Major Sheppard? Was ist los? Erstatten sie Bericht!", befahl die Stimme in seinem Ohr. 

Doch die Antwort blieb aus.

Fünf Minuten später erreichte Dr. Beckett ein Funkspruch. „Dr. Beckett? Ach was frag ich noch? Sicher sind sie da! Beeilen sie sich wir haben einen Notfall! Schieben sie ihren Hintern in die Krankenstation!", keuchte John außer Atem.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Beckett und rannte schon los. Aber wieder antwortete niemand.

In der Krankenstation angekommen sah er schon Dr. Weir. „Ich habe den Funkspruch auch gehört! Was ist passiert?", „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Major Sheppard sagte nur es sei ein Notfall!"

Noch im selben Moment stürmte ein komplett durchnässter Major John Sheppard mit einem genau so nassen Mädchen in den Armen in die Krankenstation. „Sie ist unterkühlt und atmet kaum noch. Vorher als ich sie beatmet habe hat sie Wasser gespuckt!", rief er Carson in abgehackten Sätzen zu. Dabei setzte er die ganze Station unter Wasser und legte das Mädchen auf einen der Behandlungstischen in der Mitte des Raumes.

Lt. Ford und Dr. McKay, beide genau so nass, folgten ihm. Sofort war Carson bei dem Mädchen. Von dem Aufruhr der plötzlich entstand kamen mehrere Krankenschwestern hinzu. „Los legt mir einen Zugang!", befahl Dr. Beckett, „Sie atmet kaum noch ich muss intupieren! Uns sie Sheppard erzählen mir was passiert ist!", „Als wir am Rand der Stadt wahren haben wir sie im Wasser entdeckt ...", „Wir brauchen ein paar Wärmedecken sie ist unterkühlt!", unterbrach Carson John. „35 Grad Körpertemperatur!", rief jemand anderes dazwischen. „Erzählen sie weiter!", bat Carson während er sie intupierte. „Ich und Ford sprangen ins Wasser während Rodney am Rand wartete und sie hinauszog als wir sie ihm hinhielten. Als wir dann hinaus kletterten beatmete sie McKay schon. Sie spuckte Wasser, dann alarmierte ich sie und schließlich haben wir sie hergebracht!"

„Gut, ich schlage vor sie ziehen sich trockene Sachen an! Bis dahin sollten wir hier fertig sein. Dann können wir alles in Ruhe besprechen! Bellows ich will das Blutbild!"

John, Rodney und Aiden zogen sich auf Befehl von Beckett und Weir frische Sachen an und gingen dann in den Konferenzsaal. Dort wartete auch schon Elizabeth. Kurze Zeit später trat auch Dr. Beckett ein.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte der Major. „Sie wird es überleben!", antwortete dieser knapp. „Geht's genauer?", „Sie ist unterkühlt, hat zuviel Wasser geschluckt und Wasser in der Lunge. Aber sie lebt.", „Soweit ich weiß erstickt man wenn man Wasser in der Lunge hat!", warf Rodney ein. „So weit ich weiß auch. Aber wir haben es früh genug erkannt und eingegriffen!", „Ist sie schon ansprechbar?", fragte Elizabeth. „Nein. Im Moment muss sie noch beatmet werden. Sie ist sehr schwach. Ich denke ein paar Tage wird es dauern bis sie wieder ansprechbar ist.", „Haben die Tests schon etwas ergeben?", „Ja haben sie und zwar das sie ein Mensch ist!", „Ein Mensch?", fragte Lt. Ford. „Ja, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie sie hierher kommt. Den sie ist nicht verzeichnet und auch so habe ich sie hier noch nie gesehen!"

„Sie meinen einen Menschen von der Erde?", „Ja, genau so einem Menschen meine ich!", „Wir sollten einen Namen für sich suchen!", „Major!", riefen alle gleichzeitig. „Was den?", „Wenn sie wach ist wird sie ihn uns sicher sagen können!", gab Rodney von sich. „Und wie sollen wir sie bis dahin nennen? Mädchen?", „Warum nicht?", „Als hören sie mal Junge!", „Major ...", mahnte Dr. Weir. „Also ich finde Diana ganz nett.", ignorierte er sie königlich. „Wenn es sie glücklich macht?", seufzte Elizabeth. „Wer kam eigentlich auf die Idee ihn mitzunehmen?", maulte McKay. „Hey, werden sie nicht frech!", knurrte John.

„Das ist noch etwas!", unterbrach Carson die kleine Auseinandersetzung von Rodney und John. „Als eine Krankenschwester ihr sie Umzog fiel eine blaue Kugel aus ihrer Hosentasche!". Mit diesen Worten holte er ein Stoffknäul hervor und packte es aus. Darin befand sich eine dunkelblaue Kugel die in ruhigen und gleichmäßigen Abständen leuchtete. „Wenn man sie in der Hand spürt man sie pulsieren. Hier!". Er reichte die Kugel weiter. „Aber berühren sie die Kugel nicht direkt! Als Miss Bellows sie mit ihrer Hand berührte zog sie sich schwere Verbrennungen zu!"

Fasziniert betrachtete Dr. Weir die Kugel. Sie strahlte eine ungewöhnliche Wärme aus. Nicht ihre Haut oder ihr Körper wurde gewärmt sondern etwas anderes. Zuerst wusste sie es nicht aber dann . . .

„Sie gibt Hoffnung und wärmt die Seele ...", flüsterte sie. „Ja.", bestätigte Carson. „Auf die Idee bin ich auch schon gekommen. Ich habe schon Tests mit ihr gemacht – ohne Ergebnis. Sie besteht aus einen unbekannten Material und wie sie funktioniert wissen wir erst recht nicht!", „Zeigen sie mal her!", bat John und Elizabeth gab sie ihm. „Wow, das fühlt sich echt komisch an!"

In diesem Moment erhob sich die Kugel und schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über seiner Hand. „Das ist mir neu ...", staunte Carson. „Warum funktioniert eigentlich alles immer wenn Sheppard es anfasst?", beschwerte sich Rodney. „Vielleicht ist es ja eine Antikertechnololgie?", rätselte Ford. „Das glaub ich weniger!", warf Carson ein.

„Dr. Weir?", „Dr. Zelenka was ist los?". Ein durchweichter Zelenka stürmte außer Atem in den Raum. „Das sollten sie sich ansehen!". Irritiert sahen sich alle gegenseitig an folgten Zelenka dann aber. Er führte sie in den Kontrollraum und vor ihm war die Wetterkarte. „Vor ein paar Minuten war hier noch keine Wolke zu sehen. Plötzlich tauchten hier überall Wolken auf und als wir bzw. ich hinaus ging regnete es in Strömen. Dort draußen sieht es aus als wurde die Welt untergehen. Der Himmel ist orange gefärbt und es regnet wie aus Eimern! Außerdem betrifft das Unwetter den ganzen Planeten!", „Aber so ein Sturm kommt doch nur alle 30 Jahre vor!", entgegnete John. „Das ist nicht so ein Sturm den wir schon einmal hatten, den es weht kein Wind. Es regnet einfach nur, aber wie! Wir sollten die Athosianer vom Festland holen!", „Teyla ist dort!", „John, Rodney, Aiden! Schnappen sie sich ein paar Jumper und holen sie die Leute vom Festland hierher!", befahl Dr. Weir. Gleich darauf verschwanden die drei.

Kurz darauf kam Sheppard zurück. „Ähm die Kugel ... sie geht von meiner Hand nicht mehr weg!", fragend sah er Dr. Beckett an.

_Wenn ihr mehr wollt dann müsst ihr mir Bescheid sagen, so in Form von Reviews!_


	2. Jedes Ende

**An Yury: **Auch noch Gater? ) Die Geschichte war mehr so ein Blitzeinfall. Die Idee kam, ich schrieb und lud es hoch! Das erklärt wohl die ganzen Fehler. Hm, das mit dem durcheinander vom reden. Ich dachte eigentlich das es nicht so schwer auseinander zu halten ist da wenn ich meistens die Namen dahinter schreibe. Die Kugel an Rodney festkleben lassen? Hört sich verdammt verlockend an, aber vielleicht find ich ja noch was anderes? (Eine Regenwolke über dem Kopf die ihm ständig folgt! P) Ja, die Genii erwähnten so etwas. Kolya sagte das die Menschen von der Erde nicht von den Antikern abstammen können da die Antiker aus der Pegasus Galaxie kommen. So hab ich angenommen das sich die Menschen aus der Milchstraße(Milkeyway) und der Pegasus Galaxie unterscheiden. Aber laut Teal'C (in der 1. Staffel) kommt jeder Mensch ursprünglich von der Erde(wegen den Goa'Uld und so), aber die Goa'Uld kennen die Wraiths nicht somit sind sie auch nicht in die Pegasus Galaxie.

Jonas Quinn unterscheidet sich ja auch von den Menschen der Erde auch wenn er von ihnen abstammte.

Schlußfolgerung(O'Neill schläft inzwischen schon ...): Selbst wenn alle Menschen von der Erde abstammen so unterscheiden sie sich. Aber da ja die Goa'Uld nur in der Milchstraße vorkommen(sonst müssten sie ja die Wraiths kennen) ist die ganze Sache beschränkt. Und ich bezweifle das ein urzeitlicher Mensch von was weiß ich welchen Planten mal schnell ein Zero Point Modul(ZPM) nimmt und die Pegasus Galaxie anwählt!

An die Allgemeinheit: Okay, ich versuche es nicht so verwirrend zu schreiben, aber ein Teil ist Absicht.

Nachtengel

* * *

„Schütteln sie die Hand doch mal!", grinste Rodney Sheppard an. „Haha, das hab ich doch schon probiert!", „Sind alle in Sicherheit?", ging Elizabeth dazwischen. „Ja alle sind glücklich und zufrieden in Atlantis!" 

„Oh man(n) wie lang braucht Beckett den noch für die Ergebnisse?", meckerte ein inzwischen genervter Major. „Ich bin schon da, aber ich kann ja noch mal gehen und sie noch mal warten lassen!", konterte Carson, der gerade mit ein paar Blättern die Krankenstation betrat. „Und muss ich sterben?", „Sie bleiben uns noch länger erhalten!", „Und Rodney hat sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht?", „Was hab ich?", „Vergiss es!", „Na toll ...", „Also Onkel Doktor was ist?", „Bis auf erhöhte Gehirnaktivitäten nichts besonderes.", „Das heißt?", „Die Kugel benützt wahrscheinlich ein Teil ihres Gehirnes und vereinnahmt ihre rechte Hand mehr aber auch nicht!", „Und wie werd ich sie wieder los?", „Daran arbeiten wir noch!"

„Das bedeutet für Sie Major das Sie in nächster Zeit an keiner Mission mehr teilnehmen!", schlussfolgerte Dr. Weir. „WAS?", „Tut mir Leid so lange wir nicht wissen was die Kugel mit ihnen macht sind sie vom Dienst suspendiert!", „Das können sie nicht machen!", „Hab ich aber grad!", „Sie gehören nicht zum Militär!", „Major ...", knurrte Elizabeth bedrohlich und schließlich musste er klein bei geben.

Seit geschlagenen drei Tagen klebte nun die Kugel an der Hand des Majors. Seit drei Tagen regnete es ununterbrochen und in dieser Zeit war das Mädchen nicht ein einziges mal wach. Inzwischen hatten sich ja alle auf Diana geeinigt den John ihr gab. Heute war mal wieder so ein wunderbarer Tag an dem Johns Laune im Keller war. Aber nicht nur seine Laune war ganz mies sondern auch die einer Person die gerade feststellen musste das sie an mehreren Geräten angeschlossen war und noch ein Schlauch im Hals steckte ...

(Diana Sicht)

Verdammt warum muss der Boden auch so rutschig sein ..., grummelte ich mich selber in meinen Gedanken an. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor noch weiter zu denken aber das ging irgendwie unter vor allem bei dem Versuch Luft zu holen.

Aber keine Luft kam. Panisch holte ich weiter Luft aber kein Stück des lebenswichtigen Gases drang in meiner Lunge. Vor Angst krampfte sich mein ganzer Körper zusammen und der Druck in meinen Körper bzw. Lunge wurde immer schlimmer. In meinen Ohren rauschte das Blut nur so. Kurz vor dem Erstickungstod schnallte ich am Rande des Bewusstseins das mich die Maschine beatmete und so mit war klar warum ich keine Luft bekam. Erst nach dem ich aufgehört hatte zu wehren fühlten sich meine Lungen wieder mit Luft und nach ein paar Sekunden wurde sie wieder im wahrstem Sinne des Wortes abgesaugt!

Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich an das gewöhnte, aber schließlich wendete ich mich doch lieber meine Umgebung zu. Wahnsinnig interessant. Sieht fast so aus wie ein Krankenhaus, aber irgendwie doch nicht. Neben mir standen einige Monitoren mit verschiedenen Dingen drauf. Ein soweit ich sehen konnte, die Schläuche und was weiß ich noch tragen nicht zu einer großen Bewegungsfreiheit bei, zeigte Herztöne an. Auch eine Infusion hatte man mir gelegt und nicht zu vergessen das komische Ding das dafür sorgte das ich nicht erstickte.

Der Rest war einfach nur noch mehr technischer Schnickschnack, der mir aber nicht sonderlich viel sagte. Noch ein paar Regale, Behandlungstische usw. Alles nichts nennenswert, den jeder der schon einmal im Krankenhaus war kann sich vorstellen wie es da aus sieht: Nicht sonderlich einladend!

Am liebsten wäre ich ja aufgestanden und hätte mich ungesehen aber ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist wenn ich mir den Schlau raus ziehe oder mit der ganzen Maschine durch die Gegend liefe. Unwirklich musste ich grinsen, allein die Vorstellung war schon so absurd. Und jetzt? Moi(ich) ist ja ein verdammt lustiger, aber launischer Mensch. Folge: mehr als Unfug hab ich nicht in der Birne, abgesehen von meinen seltsamen, okay für gleichaltrige seltsamen Hobbies und zwar lernen, lesen und alle Spielekonsolen die es gibt!

Lesen tu ich alles was interessant ist, erklärt auch die ganzen Bücherregale in meinen Zimmer. Lernen tu ich alles was mir gefällt, erklärt die Was ist Was Reihe und Wahnsinns Wissen Reihe daheim. Ach und Spielekonsolen ... also meine erste war das alte und erste Super Nintendo, dann der erste Gameboy, schließlich das Playstation 1, Playstation 2, Gameboy Color, Gameboy Advance, Xbox, Gameboy Advance SP in der Kingdom Hearts Ausgabe.(beruft sich auf die Wirklichkeit ;))

Ich kann mir schlecht hin alles merken was nichts mit der Schule zu tun hat. Obwohl das kann jeder.

Naja und halt noch einen Computer mit Internet, der nur aus Bilddateien besteht. Aber im Moment ist es so richtig öde. Ich hasse es wenn man ans Bett gefesselt ist und schlechte ärztliche Erfahrungen hab ich genug! Deswegen meide ich auch jeden Arzt und jedes Krankenhaus. Leider lande ich da immer wieder, okay in letzter Zeit nicht so viel. Am liebsten hätte ich gesagt totenstille aber das wäre gelogen. Das ständige piepsen des Monitors links von mir geht ziemlich auf dir nerven oder man fängt wie ich aus Langeweile an seine Herztöne zu zählen. Na dann mal los ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 37 ... 45 ... 234 ... 1699 ...

Unbemerkt betraten Beckett, Sheppard und Weir den Raum. „Und haben sie schon eine Ahnung woher die Schmerzen auf einmal kommen?", fragte Elizabeth Carson. „Nein es gibt keine körperliche Anzeichen dafür ...", „Wenn das aber so weiter geht will ich aber betäubt werden!", jammerte Sheppard. „Wir werden sie jetzt erst einmal an ein EKG anschließen und dann werden wir weiter sehen außerdem geben wir ihnen Ibuhexal(so Tropfen(schmecken fürchterlich), zumindest krieg ich solche)", „Sind die Schmerzen dann weg, weil so langsam hab ich das Gefühl meine ganze Hand ist durchzogen von Messern!", „Hoffen wir es ..", antwortete Carson knapp und schaltete den Monitor ein.

Inzwischen bei mir:... 9996 ... 9997 ...9998 ... 9999

Und genau vor 10. 000 piepte mir Sheppards Herz dazwischen. Der einzig logische Ausruf in diesem Fall wäre ein ordentliches: „So'n Mist!" Aber mit Schläuchen im Hals redet sich es schlecht, vor allem wenn man gerade beim einatmen ist. Zumindest die Maschine ... Hustend und würgend versuchte mein Körper den Schlauch ‚rauszuschmeißen'. Klappt aber nicht da er so wie so viel zu weit drin steck und auch noch mit Klebeband an mein Mund befestigt ist. Das nächste absolut logische und ähm reflexartige ist: Man nehme zwei Hände und zieht den Schlauch raus. Tat auch – okay versuchte ich. Doch zwei andere Hände hielten mich davon ab, jemand anderes hantierte an dem Schlauch rum und schließlich war er abmontiert, der andere Teil befand sich noch in meinen Hals.

Jetzt konnte ich wieder eigenständig atmen, aber auch nur durch den Mund bzw. Schlauch der im Mund steckte. „Wenn ich jetzt sage ausatmen dann atmest du aus, okay?", sprach der Mann, den ich endlich ansah zu mir. Etwas neben mir nickte ich einfach nur. „Gut! Warte ... und ausatmen!". Ich tat wie geheißen und er zog den restlichen Schlauch aus meinen Hals. Endlich war er ganz weg. Mein ganzer Mund war trocken und ein paar mal Husten konnte ich mir auch nicht verkneifen. Nun konnte ich mich auch wieder entspannt zurück lehnen. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss ich die ersten freien Atemzüge erst dann wand ich mich dem Mann zu. Sein fragendes Gesicht sah mich an, genau so das der Frau hinter ihm.

„Ist Diana wach?", fragte eine Stimme ganz hinten aus dem Raum. „Diana?", krächzte ich zurück. Schließlich war ich diejenige die fragend schaute. „Ja, das ist dein Name!", antwortete die Stimme. „Wusste ich gar nicht ...", flüsterte ich unbeabsichtigt. Erst nach einem räuspern konnte ich es verständlich wiederholen. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht ...". „Aber jetzt weißt du es!", „Und was ist wenn ich Sophia heiße?", „Ein Versuch war es wert!", „Wenn Sie meinen ...", „Ja, meine ich! Also Diana ...", „Major!", ermahnte ihn die Frau und drehte sich abrupt um. „Ist ja gut ...", murmelte er.

„Ich bin Dr. Carson Beckett!", stellte sich schon mal der Arzt vor der auf meinen Bett saß und immer noch den Schlauch in der Hand hielt. „Sophia", antwortete ich nur kurz. „Und ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir, die Leiterin!", „Und ich bin Major John Sheppard der militärische Leiter!", kam es noch einmal aus der Ecke. „Leider bin ich grad verhindert!". Die Fragezeichen über meinem Kopf häuften sich gerade, aber naja was soll's?

„Ich muss wohl gegen einen besonders harten Stein gefallen sein ...", nuschelte ich mehr zu mir selber. „Gegen einen Stein? Du hast aber keine Kopfverletzung!", erwiderte Dr. Beckett. „Nicht? Komisch ... ich weiß nur noch das ich auf dem Hügelgrab ausgerutscht bin ja und dann gingen schon die Lichter aus!", „Hügelgrab?", fragte Dr. Weir. „Im Heilachwald gibt es keltische Hügelgräber. Meine Freunde und ich sind da halt hingegangen mit der Schule. Es hat gerade geregnet und da so viele Blätter auf dem Boden lagen bin ich ausgerutscht ... denke ich mal!". Fragend sahen sich die beiden an. Elizabeth wollte schon ansetzten, aber Sheppard unterbrach sie. „Vermisst du zufällig eine blaue Kugel?", „Blaue Kugel? Hm, ach die! Ich habe dort im Wald eine auf dem Boden gefunden. War irgendwie komisch. Als ich sie aufhob wurde ich traurig - sehr traurig.", „Warte mal du konntest sie direkt anfassen?", redete Carson dazwischen. „Ja natürlich wie den sonst?", „Als eine Krankenschwester sie aufhob zog sie sich schwere Verbrennungen zu.", „Meine Freunde konnten sie auch nicht anfassen. Sie hatten schreckliche Schmerzen dabei!".

„Ahhh, verdammt!", schrie John auf einmal los. „Was ist los?", fragte ich. „Die Kugel sie tut mir weh ...", keuchte er und hielt seinen Arm fest. Plötzlich verdrehte er die Augen und ein langes pfeifen auf dem Monitor stellte einen Herzstillstand fest.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Dr. Beckett auf und kurze Zeit später trafen verschiedene Personen ein. Alles ging in einem riesigen Aufruhr unter, ich aber sah nur auf den Monitor. Ein langer dünner Strich, begleiteten von einem hohen Pfeifton war dort. „Weg vom Bett ...", hörte ich und der dünne Strich hüpfte einmal, das war es auch schon. „Dr. Weir sie müssen mir helfen!", bat ich sie. „Ich muss zu ihm!", „Warum?", „Bitte!", flehend sah ich sie an. Unentschlossen sah sie mich an dann zu John der leblos da lag.

Mit einem nicken half sie mir mich aufzurichten, zog die verschiedenen Aufkleber auf meinem Rücken ab und ich die auf meiner Brust. So gleich stellte auch mein Monitor einen Herzstillstand fest, aber nur weil er es nicht besser wusste. Mit ein paar Handgriffen und einem Kopfschütteln klemmte sie den Infusionsschlauch ab. Letztendlich war nur noch die Nadel drin. Etwas unbeholfen stand ich auf, gestützt von Elizabeth. Ein kurzer Schwindel trat ein ebbte aber auch gleich wieder ab.

So schnell ich konnte tapste ich auf Major Sheppard zu und zwängte mich durch die Ärzte und Schwestern. Schließlich sah ich die Kugel die ein paar Zentimeter über bzw. unter seiner Hand schwebte. Vorsichtig streckte ich meine rechte Hand aus. Langsam ganz langsam kam ich ihr näher und dann berührten meine Fingerspitzen die blaue Perle. In diesem Moment setzte alles aus.

Keine Stimmen.

Kein Licht.

Nur Trauer – tiefe Trauer.

Unbemerkt fing ich an zu weinen. Tränen liefen ganz langsam, ganz sachte hinab. Um was trauere ich hier eigentlich? Und wie als würde die Kugel mir antworten wollen sah ich sie. Neben mir schwebte Sheppard auch seine Augen lagen auf dem vor uns und unsere Hände berührten die blaue Kugel. Genau wie ich weinte auch er.

„Sie ist wunderschön ..", flüsterte ich, als Antwort kam nicken seinerseits.

_Noch ein Review wäre nicht schlecht:)_


	3. ist auch ein neuer Anfang

**An Yury: **Das mit der Beatmungsmaschine: Das willst du wirklich nicht haben! Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr ganz dran erinnern aber die Nachwirkungen von den Schläuchen waren, um es sachte aus zu drücken, nicht sonderlich erfreulich! Halsschmerzen, Durst und kaum noch fähig zu reden sind die folgen und nach einer OP kann man ja nichts trinken ... zumindest durfte ich es nicht, aber man hat ja ca. 7 Std. vor der OP ja auch nichts mehr essen und trinken dürfen ... Ich hab halt einen Hang zum dramatischen. Das mit der Kugel und den Gefühlen klärt sich noch auf. Sophia weiß ja auch nicht warum sie weint!

**An Yrica: **Eine Legende mit ner Kugel? Kenn ich nicht... Ich bemüh mich!

Diana? Mein Name?

Nein Diana heiß ich nicht! Ich muss mich mit dem Doppelnamen _Sandra-Marina_ begnügen!

Tja, die Ferien sind am Montag vorbei d. h. es wird länger dauern bis wieder Kapitel kommen außerdem hab ich noch mehrere andere FFs. Und bei ein paar hinke ich ziemlich nach ... _mit shadi unterm arm verschwind_

Nachtengel

* * *

Langsam kehrte ich in die Realität zurück gefolgt von Übelkeit.

„Ist mir schlecht ...", stöhnte ich noch schlaftrunken. „Nicht nur dir ...", antwortete Sheppard. „Geteiltes Leid oder wie?"(Sophia), „Schon möglich ..."(John), „War das echt das was ich da gesehen habe?", „Naja, weiß nicht im Fernsehen sieht die Erde vom All aus so wie wir sie gesehen haben!", „Und warum haben wir um die Wette geheult?", „Die Kugel!", „Ach ja und übrigens du bist Tod!", „Danke für die Blumen!", „Bitte, Bitte mach ich doch gern!", „Ich hasse dich Diana, auch wenn ich dich nicht kenne!", „SOPHIA!", „Mir egal!"

„Ihr seit beide nicht Tod!", warf jemand ein.

Ganz vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich mich an das Licht gewöhnte, erst jetzt zeigte sich das die komischen Schatten vor mir Personen waren. Unschuldig grinste ich sie an. „Diana ist wach!", stellte eine der Personen fest. „SOPHIA!", knurrte ich ihn an und John neben mir grinste fies. „Auch gut ich bin Dr. Rodney McKay!", „Freut mich ...", „Ihr habt die Erde gesehen?", „Ja", kam es gleichzeitig von John und mir. „Und ihr habt geweint?", „Ich hasse Wissenschaftler ...", flüsterte Sheppard. „Ich fürchte mich eigentlich nur vor Ärzten ... die finden immer was!", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Was flüstert ihr den da?", fragte McKay. „Ist der immer so neugierig?", fragte ich John. „Ja.", „Oh ...", „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl das man mich ignoriert!", beschwerte sich Rodney. „Das hast du Recht!", antwortete der Major. „Na großartig! Typisch Sheppard!", maulte McKay. Irgendwie schaltete ich dann bei den zwei ab. War so wie so nur ein hin und her. Wissenschaft und Militär vertragen sich anscheinend nicht. Gähnend versuchte ich beiden klar zu machen das mir ihr Streit egal war, sie bemerkten mich aber gar nicht und stritten einfach weiter. Wenn Blicke töten könnten ...

Sheppard war neben mir noch am EKG angeschlossen, ich hingegen hatte nicht einmal mehr die Infusionsnadel drin. Schlafen oder wach bleiben? Halt nein die Frage lautete: Schlafen oder mal seh'n wenn man hier zu Tode nerven kann! Fies grinsend war ich einen Blick unter die Decke. Uffff, Glück gehabt ich hatte einen ganz normalen weißen Schlafanzug an und nicht dieses schreckliche Kleid in Krankenhäusern was hinten offen ist! Vorsichtig schlug ich die Decke zurück und versuchte mich davon zu schleichen oder zumindest ein paar Meter weiter weg von denen. Blieb aber nur beim Versuch!

Nach ein paar Schritten lief ich auch schon in jemanden rein. Taumelnd prallte ich zurück, der vor mir hatte nur die Arme verschränkt. „Oh ... Dr. Beckett ..", murmelte ich und versuchte eine Unschuldsmine aufzusetzen, als ich erkannte in wie ich da rein gelaufen bin. „Auf der Flucht?", fragte er. „Öhm, mehr oder weniger ...", „Komm mit! Du kannst dich dort hinten umziehen, deine Kleidung ist ja schon trocken, danach bringe ich dich zu Dr. Weir!", mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf eine Tür. Etwas unentschlossen ging ich drauf zu und zu meinen Schreck öffnete sie sich von selbst.

„Wo bin ich hier?", fragte ich Carson, aber er war schon weg. „Naja, dann eben nicht ...", murmelte ich zu mir selber und trat in den Raum. Eindeutig ein Büro. Überall lagen Blätter rum, vereinzelt auch Stifte und was halt sonst noch in so ein Büro gehört. Vor mir auf dem Tisch lagen fein säuberlich und ordentlich zusammengelegt meine Kleidung. Als ich ein paar Schritte von der Tür wegtrat schloss diese sich wieder von selber. Scheu sah ich mich noch einmal um dann schälte ich mich aus dem Schlafanzug und griff nach dem schwarzen BH auf dem Tisch. Schnell zog ich ihn mir über, gefolgt von einem dünnen, dunkelblauen, schulterfreiem, dennoch langärmligen Oberteil, an dem an der Seite zwei hellblaue Streifen waren(die neue Mode halt), dazu noch eine schwarze Schlaghose, schwarze Füsslis und schwarze Wildlederturnschuhe.

Danach griff ich zu meinen silbernen Ohrringen in Halbmondform und zum Schluss noch nach meiner silbernen Kette, auch in Halbmondform. War sozusagen ein Set! Die blaue Kugel lag auch auf dem Tisch, aber was soll ich mit ihr? Bis jetzt hat sie nur Ärger gemacht! Und wo bin ich hier eigentlich? Seufzend nahm ich die Kugel an mich und steckte sie in meine Hosentasche. Das Gefühl das mich überkam als ich die Kugel berührte wahr seltsam, es war gleichzeitig Hoffnung, Trauer, Wut und Freude. Ganz schön verwirrend.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verlies ich den Raum, davor wartete auch schon Rodney. „Hi, ich soll dich zu Dr. Weir bringen!", „Halt! Dr. Beckett sollte mich zu ihr bringen!", „Er ist beschäftigt!", „Na gut!", stöhnte ich und folgte ihm. „Mich würde interessieren wie du hier her gekommen bist!", fing Dr. McKay an. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal wo ich bin!", „In Atlantis!", „Klar verarschen kann ich mich selber! Also wo bin ich?", „Wie ich schon sagte in Atlantis!", „Atlantis ist ein Mythos eine Legende!", „Jetzt nicht mehr!", antwortete und ging durch eine Tür, aber was sich dahinter befand ...

Sprachlos folgte ich ihm ohne auch nur einmal den Blick abzuwenden. Vor mir erhob sich eine riesige Stadt mitten im Meer. Graue Türme ragten aus der Plattform, aber auch kleinere Häuser naja vielleicht waren es Häuser. Eine leichte Meeresbrise umspielte mich und wehte meine kastanienbraunen Haare nach hinten. Meine smaragdgrünen Augen klebten förmlich an dem Anblick, ich konnte mich einfach nicht abwenden. „Wow, das ist ... einfach ...", „Unglaublich?", ergänzte Rodney. „Ja, ich hätte nie gedacht das Atlantis wirklich existiert ... aber wo sind wir genau?", „In der Pegasus Galaxie!", „Wie bitte?", „Ja, ganz recht ziemlich weit weg von der Erde!", „Wie komme ich hier her?", „Ich hatte gehofft du würdest es mir bzw. uns sagen!", „Die Pegasus Galaxie? Ich dachte das nächste Galaxie wäre der Andromedanebel?", „Ist sie auch!", „Das ist unmöglich ... ich meine ich vor kurzem noch auf der Erde!", „Vor vier Tagen um genau zu sein!", „Vier Tage? Was ist passiert?"

„Lt. Ford, Major Sheppard und ich waren grad bei der Erkundung von den äußeren Bezirken, als der Major sie im Wasser entdeckt. Wir haben dich rausgezogen und in die Krankenstation gebracht. Du warst drei Tage im Koma.", „Koma? Nicht einfach nur Ohnmächtig?", „Dr. Beckett sagte das, außerdem musstest du beatmet werden!", „Ja, das habe ich gemerkt!", „Und ich die Geschichte gehört!", „Ganz Atlantis weiß wahrscheinlich Bescheid!", „Es sind nur ca. 200 Einwohner!", „Nur so wenige?", „Als wir in der Stadt ankamen war sie verlassen und ohne Energie. Wir selbst haben Naquadar Generatoren mitgebracht, die für Strom sorgen. Wir können nur einen Teil der Stadt mit Strom versorgen!", „Sie sind Sie hierher gekommen?", „Durch das Stargate!", „Stargate?", „Ein Wurmloch, das ein ..", „Okay, okay ... ich weiß was es ist!", „Du weißt es?", „Stargate ist ein Film bei uns und eine Serie. Sagt ihnen der Name Colonel Jack O'Neill etwas?", „General O'Neill!", „Welches Jahr haben wir heute?", „24. August 2009 nach Christi Geburt!", „Oh, na dann ..", „Aus welchem Jahr kommst du?", „Das letzte Datum woran ich mich erinnere ist der 31. Mai 2005!", „Das war vor vier Jahren!", „Das ist mir schon bewusst nur verstehe ich nicht wie das passiert ist!", „Ich mein ich kann doch nicht einfach von heut auf morgen ein paar Millionen Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt sein und noch vier Jahre in die Zukunft!", „Tja... Los lass uns zu Dr. Weir sie wird schon warten!"

Nickend stimmte ich ihm zu. Den Kontrollraum erreichten wir durch den Transporter so mussten wir nicht den ganzen Weg laufen. Während dessen redeten wir über dies und das. Ich erzählte ihm das ich aus Deutschland stammte, noch ein wenig über uns, über die Vorurteile und schneller als mir lieb war sprach er den 2. Weltkrieg an. Die Diskussion okay keine Diskussion sondern ein Streit der ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Unbewusst setzten wir unseren Weg fort und landeten schließlich vor Dr. Weir und stritten dort weiter.

„1945 hat Deutschland noch mehr Flugzeuge und Panzer produziert als die USA, wir waren technisch besser als ihr! Nach dem Krieg habt ich doch nur unsere Technologie übernommen in dem ihr Panzer, Flugzeuge und U-Boote mitgenommen habt, auseinander gebaut und wieder neu und etwas anderst zusammen geschraubt habt und natürlich noch euren Stempel drauf gemacht!", „Muss ich daran erinnern wie viele Juden ihr getötet habt?", „Wir? Oh, sie hatten vor dem Krieg noch Chance auszureisen, sie haben genau gewusst auf was sie sich einlassen! Und natürlich war es falsch das man sie getötet hat, aber dafür kann man doch nicht mich verantwortlich machen! Oder hab ich Juden erschossen? Nein, ich habe noch nie jemanden getötet! Man darf unserer Generation keine Vorwürfe machen, wir sind nur Nachfahren, nicht die Mörder! Außerdem war Stalin noch schlimmer als wir!", „Natürlich kann man nicht ..."

Ein räuspern lies Rodney abbrechen. „Schön sie zu sehen Rodney!", fing Dr. Weir an. „Ja, freut mich auch!", „Sie können gehen!", „Aber ..", „Rodney!", „Ist ja gut!", murrte er und verlies den Raum. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich schon bekannt mit ihm gemacht!", stellte Dr. Weir fest. Lächelnd nickte ich. „Ja, es war Interessant!", „Ich muss dir aber ein paar fragen stellen und dann werden wir dich in unser Archiv aufnehmen.", „Kein Problem.", „Setzt dich doch!", mit diesen Worten wies sie auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch, sie selbst setzte sich dahinter. Vor ihr stand ein PC, wahrscheinlich wird dort wohl alles aufgeschrieben werden. „Dein Name ist?", „Sophia Elisa Weber", „Alter?", „Ich bin am 28.02.1990 geboren, aber das letzte Datum was ich im Kopf habe ist der 31.05.2005!", „Ich würde sagen Sie sind 19!", „Wie Sie meinen, aber bitte nicht nennen sie mich Sophia!", „Wie du meinst", „Geburtstort?", „Augsburg", ...

_Ein nicht besonders langes Kapitel, aber egal:) Review?_


	4. Rihannon

**Nachtigall:** Danke Danke:) Sobald ich es schaffe werde ich auch mal wieder "Awaken of Gods" schreiben, der Anfang des Kapitels steht, aber ich häng einfach grad.

**Yury: **Sagen wir mal so ich hab schon öfters Nakosen bekommen! Uhhh, Word Datein, die verschwinden bei mir auch immer ...

So nach langer Krankheit bin ich wieder da:) Hoffe das außer mir keiner die Sommerferien im Krankenhaus verbracht hat :( Ich versuch grad ein wenig mehr zu schreiben, aber im Moment hab ich einfach keine Zeit. Da nachdem ich so wie so noch ziemlich schwach bin auch noch eine Blasenentzündung jetzt hab und andauernd auf'm Klo hock. So viel Pech hab auch nur ich :(

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel

Nachtengel

* * *

Schweigend sah ich zu den Sternen. Drei Wochen ist es schon her, eine kurze Zeit, aber mir kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Inzwischen hatte ich mich mit so ziemlich allen angefreundet, es war ganz lustig ab und zu. Rodney und ich waren aber zwei so Speziallisten. Jeder von uns wollte recht haben und wusste der eine etwas nicht so rieb man ihm es ständig unter die Nase. Er war ziemlich erstaunt über mein großes Allgemeinwissen und fragte ob ich Hochbegabt bin. Meine Antwort war ein grinsen und der Kommentar: „Wo ist die Grenze zu Intelligent und Dumm?" 

Nach mehreren medizinischen stellte Carson bei mir ein sehr ausgeprägtes Antikergen fest. Schulterzuckend nahm ich es hin, den es würde so wie so nichts an meiner Situation ändern. John aber war mir immer noch der liebste Gesprächspartner. Er legte nicht so viel Wert auf umfangreiches wissen, nein, er machte viel lieber Unsinn. Seine Kommentare waren einfach göttlich und ich musste mich oft zusammenreißen um nicht an einem Lachanfall zu sterben. Ist eigentlich Tötung durch einen Lachanfall strafbar?

Trotz der ganzen Freundlichkeit zog ich mich gerne zurück, vor allem am Abend. Einer dieser Sterne am Firmament ist die Erde, eine blaue Kugel voller Leben. Halt? Blaue Kugel? Mit meiner rechten Hand zog ich die Kugel aus der Hosentasche. Leicht pulsierte sie. Wieder überkamen mich die zwiespältigen Gefühle, aber inzwischen wusste ich mit ihnen umzugehen. Aber jedesmal wenn ich sie intensiv ansah pulsierte sie stärker und dann entstand eine Illusion der Erde. Je länger ich ansah desto weiter drang ich vor und irgendwann saß ich wieder auf der Erde. Einmal hier – einmal dort. Aber an jedem Ort an dem ich landete konnte man die Zerstörung der Erde sehen. Die Tropen, Müll der so giftig ist das man ihn Meter weit unter dem Boden lagern muss, Atommüll, durch ausgelaufenes Öl verseuchte Meeresgebiete, Massensterben von Walen an Stränden, verschmutzte Flüsse und Seen und so weiter ...

Mich beschlich das Gefühl das die Kugel in meiner Hand ein Teil der Erde war. Ein Teil der wütend auf die Menschen war, aber dennoch Hoffnung auf Einsicht hatte. Wiederum war sie froh darüber das ein paar Menschen noch an sie glaubten und versuchten sie zu beschützen. Ja, ich hielt die Erde in meiner Hand. Absurd war der Gedanke schon, aber irgendwo auch logisch. Wer sonst hätte die Kraft mich in eine andere Galaxie und gar Zeit zu bringen. Aber die Erde und eine Seele? Ja, sogar eigenes denken?

Aber die Illusionen waren nicht das einzigste. Die ganze Entstehung der Erde verfolgte mich in meinen Träumen und jedes mal wenn ich wieder aufwachte war ich schweißgebadet und hielt ich die Kugel der Hand. Somit war ruhiger Schlaf für mich ausgeschlossen, leider. „Gaia ... Mutter Erde ...", murmelte ich und drehte die Kugel in meiner Hand hin und her. Spielerisch warf ich sie und die Luft und fing sie wieder auf. Eine Zeit lang tat ich nichts anderes als einfach nur zu spielen, das dabei ein leichtes Erdbeben die Erde erschütterte wusste ich nicht.

Die plötzliche Hand auf meiner Schulter jagte mir einen Schreck ein und die Kugel fiel scheppernd zu Boden. „Oh, das wollte ich nicht!", entschuldigte sich die Person. „Mensch, Carson erschreck mich nicht so!". Schnell bückte ich mich, hob die Kugel auf und steckte sie wieder in ihre Hosentasche. „Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn verwundert. „Ich bin hier zufällig vorbei gekommen, als ich dich gesehen habe wollte ich dich fragen was du hier machst! Außerdem ist es kalt du könntest krank werden!", „Ich denke nach ... es gibt so vieles was ich nicht weiß ...", „So geht es uns allen. Wir wissen nur sehr wenig über das Universum!", „Ja, aber was z. B. ist die Kugel? Irgendwie weiß ich es und irgendwie auch nicht! Es macht mir Angst! Ich bin in der Zukunft und das auch noch Millionen von Lichtjahren von der Erde entfernt!".

Darauf wusste Carson keine Antwort.

„Leider kann ich dir da auch nicht helfen!", fing Carson nach einiger Zeit wieder an. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett also Gute Nacht!", „Nacht!", rief ich ihm noch hinterher, aber er war schon verschwunden. Seufzend wand ich mich wieder der Kugel zu.

„Bist du auch so hilflos wie ich?", fragte ich sie leise. Vorsichtig erhob sich die blaue Kugel aus meiner Hand und schwebte über ihr. „Komm las uns rein gehen!", fuhr ich fort und nun umkreiste sie mich während ich meinen nächtlichen Streifzug durch Atlantis fortsetzte. Nach dem ich beinahe die Treppe runtergefallen wäre beschloss auch ich ins Bett zu gehen, war ja auch spät genug.

Ein gleichmäßges und schmerzhaftes ‚Tock Tock' an meiner Stirn weckte mich und eins könnt ihr mir glauben ich bin auch so ziemlich alles gefasst nach dem ich hier in Atlantis gelandet bin aber eine blaue Kugel die ständig gegen meinen Kopf schlägt damit ich aufwache hat mich wirklich aus den Latschen gehauen. „Verdammt noch mal musst du mich den so wecken?", schimpfte ich und warf mein Kissen nach ihr. Geschickt wich die Kugel und leise hallten Worte durch meinen Hinterkopf. „Ich hab es ja sanfter versucht, aber du wachst einfach nicht auf und außerdem kannst du schlecht zielen!", kicherte die Stimme. „Ich geb dir gleich ein schlecht zielen" und jagte auch gleich hinter ihr her durchs Zimmer, aber nicht ohne noch einmal über meine eigene Füße zu fliegen. „Mist!", murmelte ich schnell, rappelte mich auf und rannte weiter.

Nach 10 Minuten gab ich mich geschlagen. „Denk dir nichts mit der Zeit wirst du schneller!", kicherte die Stimme weiter. „Schneller?", keuchte ich, „Ich glaube ich erstickte gleich!". „Oh, hier ist etwas böse!", wurde die Stimme plötzlich todernst. „Was den?", fragte ich immer noch ein wenig außer Atem. „Schnell zieh dich an!", flehte die Stimme panisch. „Du musst verschwinden!". Von ihrer Hektik und Angst angesteckt zog ich mich so schnell wie möglich an und sprintete aus meinen Quartier.

„So und nun? Hier ist niemand?", „Nicht hier ...", flüsterte sie plötzlich ganz leise. „Wo dann?", „Shhhh, leiser. Es kann uns sonst hören!", „Und wie soll ich sonst mir dir reden?", „Denk es dir aber ganz ganz leise!", mahnte sie.

‚Wer bist du?', fragte ich sie. ‚Rrrriiiiiihhhhhaaaaaaaa', zischte sie auf einmal. ‚Riha?', ‚Rihannon, aber nenn mich Riha.', ‚Okay und was soll ich jetzt tun?', ‚Höre auf die leise Stimme in dir', wisperte Riha. ‚Gut ... ähm bist du die Kugel?', ‚Ja und Nein! Aber nun lauf, lauf so schnell wieder Wind!', drängte sie. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen jumpte ich durch Atlantis. Ich folgte keinem logischen Weg, keiner Abzweigung oder Treppe. Ich lief einfach und der Weg tat sich automatisch auf, ich kannte ihn noch bevor ich ihn sah, falls er überhaupt zu sehen. Wie ein Schatten jagte ich an den Personen vorbei und nichts als eine verwischte Person war zu sehen. Das einzige was sie erkennen konnten war die leuchtend blaue Kugel die mir stetig folgte oder neben mir her flog.

Erst im letzten Moment bemerkte ich wie ich einfach durch die Wand lief und vor dem wohl hässlichsten Wesen stehen blieb. Aber ein tiefes röcheln sagte mir auch das ich wohl in die andere Richtung hätte laufen sollen.

‚Was ist das?', stotterte ich leicht in Gedanken. ‚Dein Gegner.'

Die riesigen Hände des Wesens holten aus und trafen mich auch. Mit einem Schwung flog ich ans andere Ende des Raums und knallte gegen die Wand. ‚Aber was ist das?', schrie ich Riha fast an.

‚Ein Wraith.'

‚Wraith?'

‚Sie wollen uns vernichten.'

‚Uns?'

‚Wenn sie unsere Heimat finden und sie stehen kurz davor werden sie sie vernichten. Du musst es verhindern!'

‚WIE?'

Doch Rihannon schwieg.


	5. Tuatha de Danann

Ahhhh, bitte nicht schlagen! _mir leid tut _I'm so sorry!

Hab mich lang nicht mehr gemeldet. Ich Muffel ich. Okay, aba jetzte bin ich wieder hier.(und gleich wieder weg - _auf Party geh_) So ab diesem Kapitel wird es richtig sagen wir mal verwirrend! Hab den roten Faden nämlich verloren und ihn jetzt wieder gefunden, aber nicht so wie der Anfang der Story ausgelegt war. Alsooooo was macht dat kleine Nachtengeli?

Erfahrt ihr später:)

**Nachtigall: **Danke, du wirst in dieser Story nun viele parallelen zu "Awaken of Gods" erkennen. Aber keine Sorge die Geschichte ist immer noch eigentständig und hat nichts mit Ägypten und so zu tun! Aber dafür mir der irischen Mythologie!

**YuryJulian: **Ja, die Kugel ist die sympathisch. NOCH. Ab hier müssen wir ... neeee des sag ich jetzt ned!

LG

Nachtengel

* * *

Der Wraith schlug wieder zu, aber ich konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Doch Riha flog vor mich und der Schlag des Monsters prallte an ihr ab. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde eine blau leuchtende Frau sichtbar doch sie verschwand im gleichen Moment in dem sie gekommen war. 

Die blaue Kugel viel auf den Boden und blieb dort regungslos liegen.

Ich schrie so laut ich konnte nach Hilfe, aber niemand kam.

Also lies ich das bleiben, sprang zu Riha und nahm sie in die Hand. ‚Riha! Riha? Hörst du mich?', aber sie antwortete nicht. Plötzlich spürte ich die kalte Hand des Wraith an meinem Hals. Ohne Probleme hob er mich hoch und er zwang mich ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich eine solche Angst wie jetzt.

„Bitte …", zitterte meine Stimme.

Ich wurde da in eine Sache mich hineingezogen die mich nichts anging.

„Dana.", hauchte er Wraith und lies mich abrupt fallen. Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei schlug ich auch und blieb bebend liegen. Krampfhaft umklammerte ich Riha. Ich erwartete eine weiteren Schlag des Wraiths oder zumindest einen Laut aber nichts tat sich. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Kopf sah direkt auf die angezogenen Füße des Wraiths. Dieser saß einfach neben mir auf den Boden und wippte leicht hin und her.

Zuerst sah er einfach nur aus dem Fenster doch auf einmal sah er mich an oder eher Riha, die ich in der Hand hielt. „Schlecht.", hauchte er und zeigte auf Riha. Ich antwortete weder noch bewegte ich mich. Dem Wraith schien das Antwort genug zu sein den plötzlich riss er mir die Kugel aus der Hand. „NEIN!", schrie und wollte sie mir zurückholen, doch er war schneller und stärker. Mit einer Hand nur hielt er mich fest während er mit der anderen die Kugel um schloss.

Ich zappelte, trat, biss und zwickte ihn, aber das störte den Wraith kein bisschen. Schließlich gab ich auf und auch der Wraith so schien es mir den er lies die Kugel fallen zu meinem schrecken war diese schwarz geworden. Wütend wollte ich ihn anschreien, doch als ich in sein Gesicht sah verschluckte ich beinahe meine Zunge. Denn dieses hatte nichts mehr von einem Wraith es sah aus wie, wie oh mein Gott, das ist doch nicht möglich? Ist das etwa?

„Ja, das bin ich.", antwortete er so als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen.

„Elf? Du bis ein Elf?", keuchte ich.

Doch anstatt zu antworten lachte er herzhaft.

„Nein ich bin ein Tuatha de Danann. Früher vor Jahrtausenden lebten wir auf der Erde, wir waren die Kinder der Göttin Dana. Wir lebten mit den Antikern gemeinsam, doch als die Seuche ausbrach verschwanden die Antiker mit Atlantis und einigen Tuatha. Die Tuatha de Danann die aber blieben wurden von Dana unserer hohen Göttin vor der Krankheit geschützt. Die Tuatha in Atlantis verließen die Antiker jedoch nach einem Streit und kamen an den wohl schrecklichsten Ort an den wir hätten gelangen können. Dort wurden wir von Wesen angegriffen und durch sie entwickelten wir uns weiter."

„Die Wraith", antwortete ich an seiner Stelle. Traurig nickte dieser.

„Wir glaubten Dana unsere Göttin hätte uns verlassen nach dem wir zu solch schrecklichen Wesen wurden und viele von uns verloren den Glauben und wurde zu … zu dem was sie heute sind. Nur noch wenige halten an den Glauben fest dass Dana unserem Leid befreien wird."

„Was ist mit Rihannon? Warum antwortete sie nicht mehr? Was hast du mit ihr getan?"

„Dich befreit. Rihannon ist eine andere Erdengöttin, eine jedoch die uns vernichten will, aber das kann nur Dana und hätte sie dich dazu gebracht mich zu töten wären alle Wraith gestorben ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung."

„Da blicke ich nicht durch!"

„Verstehst du nicht? Du bist Dana."

„Was? Ich soll eine irische Göttin sein?"

„Ja, das bist du. Nach dem die Antiker auf die Erde zurück kehrten und von den Wraith erzählten war das ein Schicksalsschlag für dich ich meine für euch. Ihr seid in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Aber als vor fast einem Jahrhundert der Erdenzeit das Himmelstor wieder ausgegraben wurde seid ihr erwacht. Natürlich hat es noch Jahrzehnte gedauert bis ein geeigneter Körper geboren wurde, aber letztendlich seid Ihr hier. Hier um uns die noch an euch glauben zu befreien. Bitte helft uns."

„Aber was ist mit Riha?"

„Sie ist eure Rivalin. Schon vor Jahrtausenden habt ihr euch bekriegt. Sie aber ist in keinen Schlaf gefallen, sondern hat auf die Chance gewartete um Euch zu manipulieren. Den wir sind ein Teil von Euch!"

„Und was ist mit den Tuatha de Danann auf der Erde?

„Diese haben sich später mit den Antikern gemischt und wurden schließlich einfach Menschen. Aber sobald ihr euch wieder an euer früheres Leben erinnert werdet ihr die Tuatha erkennen. Bitte kommt zu uns und befreit uns."

„Wie finde ich euch?"

„Folge dem Weg."

„Welchen Weg?"

Aber der Tuatha verschwand. Er löste sich einfach so im nichts auf.

Meine ganze Weltanschauung hatte dieser Wraith gerade auf den Kopf gestellt. Meinen Lebtag hätte ich nicht gedacht das Riha schlecht ist oder das so etwas wie eine Wiedergeburt sein soll.

Plötzlich löste sich der Raum auf und ich fiel in die Dunkelheit.

_unauffällig auf den knopf da unten zeig_


	6. Das Erwachen der Dana

Hey, Leute

also bevor ihr mich erschlägt _hinter wraith versteck _möchte ich erstmal sagen das es mir wirklich Leid tut einfach nicht weiter geschrieben zu haben. Aber zurzeit bin ich nicht mal fähig zwei zusammenhängende Sätze zu schreiben. Alle meine Storys stehen, zu meinen bedauern, still.

**An Nachtigall:** Deine Fragen wurden von Meisterin Nachtengeli, Herrin des Chaos (aber nur dort wo ich bin), Künstlerin des Unsinn und Göttin des Wahnsinns erhört. Hier werden sie (hoffentlich) beantwortet. Thx für das Review.

**An Ikchen: **Den Wunsch schnell weiter zu schreiben konnte ich leider nicht erfüllen. Sry. Aber dickes Danke für dein Feedback!

Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

LG

Nachtengel(i)

**Das Erwachen der Dana  
**

Ich nahm meine Umwelt erst war als ich kerzengerade im Bett saß.

Verwirrt sah ich mich um und erkannte Major Sheppard im Bett gegenüber. Als ich mich weiter umsah erkannte ich dass ich auf der Krankenstation in Atlantis sein musste. „Nicht schon wieder!", stöhnte ich und schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

„Hey! Liegenbleiben!", rief Carsons Stimme von der Seite.

„Och nö!", schmollte ich.

Keine zwei Sekunden später stand er neben mir. „Zwei Wochen Koma und du willst gleich aufstehen und herum rennen? Ganz sicher nicht!", befahl er und deckte mich wieder zu. „Zwei Wochen? Ich dachte drei Tage?", „Drei Tage? Wovon redest du?", „Jetzt hör mal Carson!", „Carson? Ich wusste gar nicht das ich mich schon vorgestellt habe!", „Was? Das ist nicht witzig! Wir kennen uns schon seit zwei Wochen! Du hast dich schon vorgestellt!", „Seit zwei Wochen? Diese zwei Wochen warst du Ohnmächtig! Major Sheppard hat dich aus dem Wasser gezogen am Rande von Atlantis, dabei hat er sich eine ordentliche Lungenentzündung zugezogen!", antwortete er.

„Hä? Sag mal verarscht ihr mich hier?", fauchte ich nun säuerlich.

„Nein ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich weiß ja nicht mal wovon du redest!", „Aber ich meine … was? Ich blick nicht mehr durch!", verzweifelt sah ich den Arzt an, der sah aber genau so verwirrt zurück.

Schließlich erklärte er mir alles was geschehen war. Bis zu dem Punkt wo ich meiner Meinung nach aufwachte stimmte alles, abgesehen von Riha.

„Also willst du mir sagen dass ich das alles nur geträumt habe?".

Ich hatte ihm auch schon meine Version erzählt und Carson nickte.

„Oh je!", seufzte ich.

„Hier.", er streckte mir eine blaue Kugel entgegen. „Ist das vielleicht Riha?". Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich sie und nickte letztendlich. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und er gab sie mir. „Ich weiß auch schon wo die hinkommt!", lächelte ich verschwörerisch. Trotz Carsons Einwände stand ich auf und ging zu eines der Fenster von Atlantis. Ein einziger Gedanke genügte und es öffnete sich.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", rief ich laut und warf mit aller Kraft die Kugel aus dem Fenster.

Fragend stand Carson hinter mir und zu unserem erstaunen fing sie auf halbem Wege an zu glühen bis sie verschwand.

„Merk dir das Riha! Das ist mein Volk und ich werde es wieder Heim führen!", schrie ich.

„Welches Volk?", fragte Carson. Aber die Antwort war nur ein Schulterzucken. „Hey? Was soll das? Der Wraith war nur ein Traum nichts Wirkliches oder glaubst du wirklich sie sind eine Abzweigung der Tuatha den Danann? Die haben überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit miteinander!", warf er ein.

„Mir egal! Ich glaube dem Wraith!", böse sah ich ihn an und schritt schnellen Schrittes aus der Krankenstation. Ja, mit dem weißen Schlafanzug. Von meinen Träumen her wusste ich wo die Gefangenen festgehalten wurden. Hoffentlich war dort ein Wraith.

Es dauerte nicht lange da war ich dort. Aber die Wachen wollten mich nicht durchlassen, doch ich konnte einen Blick auf den Wraith werfen.

„Im Dana!", rief ich ihm zu. „Im Dana!"

Zuerst geschah nichts doch dann hellte sich das Gesicht des ehemaligen Tuatha auf. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen das Kraftfeld, jedoch geschah nichts zu seinem Vorteil. Keine fünf Minuten später trafen Dr. Weir, Sergeant Bates, Dr. McKay wie Dr. Zelenka, Teyla und Dr. Beckett ein.

„Was wird das?", fragte Weir streng.

„Wonach sieht es den aus?", fragte ich bissig zurück.

„Wraiths sind gefährlich. Du darfst sie nicht befreien!", antwortete Teyla belehrend.

Stolz verschränkte ich die Arme.

„Du stammst schließlich auch von dieser Galaxie du musst es ja wissen!", keifte ich. Wütend drehte ich mich um und wünschte mir einen freien Weg. Tatsächlich griffen die Soldaten die mich festhielten plötzlich durch mich hindurch. Grinsend stolzierte auf den Wraith zu.

„Komm wir gehen!"

Ich reichte ihm freundlich meine Hand und er nahm sie mit einem lächeln an. So gut Wraiths eben lächeln konnten. In dem Moment als er sie berührte sah er nicht mehr Sophia sonder Dana. Langsam breitete sich ein Licht von meiner Hand aus das auf die des Wraith übersprang. Es dauerte nicht lange da glühte er golden während goldene Funken um ihn herum sprangen.

Als das Licht verblasste stand kein Wraith mehr dort, Nein, sondern ein Hochgewachsener Mensch. Er trug eine Kleidung die keltisch aussah, aber dennoch moderne Schnitte hatte. Seine langen kastanienbraunen Haare hatte er geflochten während ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.

„Das ist unmöglich!", hauchte Rodney.

_mal nach unten zeig_


End file.
